Candlelight
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: When she becomes disconnected with God, Kim Possible is selected by the Walt Disney Company to be the narrator of the annual Candlelight Processional at Disneyland.
1. Disconnected From God

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Candlelight"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Disconnected From God"

A lot had certainly happened since I had become accepted into the world of Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. I, Kim Possible, was nearly completing the eight years I needed to achieve my goal of obtaining my doctorate in Global Studies. All I ever wanted to be a teacher, a mentor to today's current generation of young Global Justice agents. Yes, I was no longer going out on missions with my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, but that wasn't going to stop me from doing what I love. With all of my enemies either in jail, reformed like my archenemies Dr. Drakken and Shego or on the run, there really wasn't anything for me to do from my perspective per say.

But regardless, being with Global Justice was the best part of my life since well…anything, and I wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world. I still wanted to contribute to the cause of trying to protect the world not just from some wannabe villains wanting world domination, but because of real world dangers that were starting to become more and more noticeable.

But in order to do all of that, I was required by my boss, Dr. Betty Director, to have a doctorate in Global Studies and that was already becoming more of a blessing than a curse. The demands of obtaining this goal was beginning to get to me and this is where this story really gets its start. For you see, there was a time that I needed to be at the Happiest Place on Earth in order to reconnect myself with my lord and master.

…

It all started back in the summer of 2014, where I had just finished the third year of my doctorate program at Brown University. Ron and I were living together in a really nice townhouse not far from Brown University's main campus. In fact, we were right next door to the famous Moses Brown School on Lloyd Avenue. Ron and I both had jobs at Providence Place Mall to support ourselves until I got the doctorate that would give me the job that I so desired. I worked with my girlfriend, Monique in the women's department at Nordstrom's while Ron was working over at Newbury Comics.

But, there was something inside of me that was missing and it was not because I needed a new paying job to pay the bills.

"Kim, I've been a little worried about you," said Ron as we drove home from our respective jobs one summer's night. "I don't know, you've been very distant to say the least. Care to tell me what it is?"

Normally, I wouldn't want to get personal with anyone, even Ron Stoppable, the man that I truly love. However, I couldn't hold it in forever.

"Well, it's just that I feel as if," I sighed, turning over to Ron. "That God and I have distanced from each other. I know you are not a Catholic, Ron, but you know what I am talking about, don't you?"

"In a sense," remarked Ron, shrugging his shoulders as we drove past Kennedy Plaza. "But, I can't give you the proper answer, KP. I don't do what you do and that kind of makes it difficult to help you. However, I will say that maybe you need to talk to that priest at La Salette Shrine."

Ron had a very decent point to get across to me. He knew that talking to a priest was the only best therapy for me, just as he would talk to a rabbi. Still, I had my reservations about everything.

"If he is available to talk," I advised. "And I need to be available on my end, Ron. But, with the summer rush coming, it makes it impossible to become available."

"So what if there is a summer rush?" suggested Ron. "When I see a beautiful young woman in despair like you, KP, I go for putting whatever we need to do aside and focusing on the immediate task at hand. They can wait, but ending the despair that we all have cannot."

…

Soon, we arrived back at our townhouse in back of Moses Brown and got inside to settle down after a long work day. Sliding off my black suit jacket and black low heel sandals, I collapsed onto the couch as my bare feet touched the soft carpeted floor.

"Actually, KP," suggested Ron as he got himself a bottle of soda. "There has been something that I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"What's that?" I asked as Ron sat down next to me.

"Remember how we talked about attending the Candlelight Processional at Disneyland?" answered Ron, handing me a Disneyland pamphlet that had the processional advertised from a few years back. "Everybody should go to it at least once in their lives. Yes, it's the story of JC's birth, but I think it would do both of us good, especially good. Heck, nothing would make me happier than to see you narrate the story at the happiest place on earth."

My eyes widened at this remark that Ron had made. How could I, just an ordinary young woman who saved the world dozens of times, be even considered to host such an important tradition like the Disneyland Candlelight Processional?

"In your dreams," I said, nudging Ron in the stomach. "Why would Disney even consider me for being a narrator when I am not even a film celebrity? They aim for screen personas and I am not a screen persona."

"There's a first time for everything, KP," suggested Ron. "You are not as famous as you ought to be, but I would still at least try it out and hope for the best. I am saying this with love, KP, but it will do you some good if you are disconnected with God and there is no better time to get reacquainted than during the holidays."

I hoped Ron was right, but there was no doubt in my mind that there was always a chance for God to turn me away. Yes, I went through all the requirements of being a Catholic: baptism, confession, first communion, confirmation, etc., but those requirements were often times not enough.

"If I would be willing to open myself up to him again," I remarked getting to my feet and removing the dark blue scarf I had around my neck. "Ron, there's something that you need to understand about the relationship between God and I."

Ron rose up from the sofa with a worried look on his face as he advanced towards me. He had seen me worried plenty of times, but this was something completely different.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, putting his hand on my right shoulder. "Care to tell me what it is?"

I turned back to Ron and gave him a small glare, as if he was thinking that I wanted to end our relationship right then and there. The sharp glare caused him to step back in shock and surprise.

"Oh, sorry, Ron," I corrected myself. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that I feel as if God failed to protect me a few times."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I walked out onto the deck of our townhouse and sat down on a lawn chair as Ron followed me outside.

"I was thinking about what happened when we had our first date," I explained. "You know, when Eric came back for revenge against us and he tried to peel me like a carrot?"

The memories of that fateful night were coming back to haunt me and I could still remember him ripping off the left strap of my sleeveless navy blue dress and saying that he was going to undress me right then and there. Had it not been for our jack-of-all-trades teacher, Mr. Steve Barkin, I would have suffered much worse.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's out of the picture," remarked Ron. "But, I can't help but wonder why you wouldn't talk to a priest about this sooner, Kim? You can't keep your back turned on God forever, you know. If I were you, I'd pay whoever is available a visit and perhaps get the best advice you can get. Who knows? Maybe attending the Processional this December might do you some good. It will help you reconnect."

I had to take Ron's words to heart as we went to bed that night. A lot had certainly happened in the years since I had graduated from Middleton High and we fought our last battle against the Lowardians when they invaded Middleton. Perhaps maybe I had not fully forgiven God for the alien invasion as well, but I kept it hidden from Ron as the events with Eric were still fresh in my mind, even though it's been almost ten years since that fateful night.

…

The next morning, I got up and after throwing on a clean yellow dress shirt and a brown skirt, I went into work still thinking about what Ron had said to me about the Processional helping me to reconnect. Little did I know that God had plans to bring me and the Disneyland Candlelight Processional together…


	2. Visit with a Priest

Chapter 2

"Visit with a Priest"

My conversation with Ron about me losing trust in God had made quite a deep impact on me as I went through the next several weeks. Finally, one morning in Early August, I came to my senses and decided to call La Salette shrine on the other line.

"Good morning, La Salette Shrine," said a friendly elderly woman's voice. "This is Mary speaking."

"Hi, Mary, it's Kimberly Possible calling," I replied sitting down on a sofa. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, lovely, Kimberly, lovely," chuckled Mary. "I trust you have just gotten about ready to start the final stretch have you?"

I took in a deep sigh and brushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes as I responded to her questions.

"Well, it's been a stressful period of time, Mary," I said. "In fact, I was wondering if any of the priests are open for consultation sometime today. I guess you might say that God and I, well, we haven't been getting along very well."

"Indeed, Kimberly," she remarked. "Well, we come to a point in our lives where we have these kinds of situations. Either we confront the demons plaguing us, or we choose to run away from them."

"Only that I confront whatever is in front of me," I sighed. "But, it may be impossible to even do just that, Mary. Is there a priest who specializes in these kinds of situations?"

I waited patiently while Mary checked to see who or what was available for me to air these feelings. Finally, after a few moments, she came back on with some good news.

"As a matter of fact, Kimberly," answered Mary. "Father Jeffrey says he can see you in his apartment later on this afternoon. How does 1:30pm work for you?"

"Sure, I can do that," I said, writing down the time. "All right, Mary, I will see you and everybody else then. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, I went upstairs to prepare myself for my visit with Father Jeffrey. Going through my closet, I grabbed my sleeveless navy blue dress that I always wore for Sunday Mass and for special occasions and hung it up on the bedroom door. After a while, I slid the dress over my head and zipped it up in the back, pulled up a pair of tan stockings on my legs and slid my feet into black dress sandals.

I was just about ready to leave, when Ron came in through the front door, having come home from his work shift at Newbury Comics.

"Hey, where are you heading off too?" he asked as I placed a small red pendant around my neck. "For that matter, why are you dressed up?"

"Well, I finally took your advice Ron," I answered as I finished tying the pendant around my neck. "I'm seeing a priest to help me deal with what is going on between me and God. If there was ever a time to find out the truth, it would be now."

Ron then got an idea and walked back into the living room, taking hold of the pamphlet advertising the Disneyland Candlelight Processional that sat on the coffee table and handing it to me.

"Ron, are you sure I should bring this with me?" I wondered. "What does the processional mean to me?"

"Did you forget what we were talking about already?" grunted Ron, face palming with his left hand. "Perhaps all this is a sign that you and the most sacred tradition at Disneyland are coming together."

"It's possible," I remarked as I grabbed my purse and slung it over my left shoulder. "As my family always said, 'nothing is impossible for a possible.' However, this is not like one of our missions that we have to do together, Ron. This is a private matter for me and something that I must do alone."

Realizing that the time was drawing nearer, I made my way outside towards my car and Ron followed, seemingly wanting to go with me, but respecting my wishes to go alone. In fact, ever since the Lowardians nearly made me into their trophy, Ron had always shown signs of protective nature. But, this was just a visit to the most sacred location west of the Vatican.

"Kim, wait!" he cried before I could shut the door of my car. "I…I just hope that whatever is bothering you is out of your mind. I love you, Kim and I refuse to allow myself to stand by and watch you suffer."

Feeling touched by his words, Ron and I kissed each other on the lips as I turned on the car engine and backed out of the driveway. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, in the sense that I would indeed be facing this alone without Ron. But, it needed to be done.

…

Soon, I got onto interstate 95 north and arrived at LaSallette Shrine. When I arrived at the religious shrine, I couldn't but feel a sense of spirituality feel through my body as I walked towards the front doors. It seemed as if God knew that I was coming in to see one of his servants.

"Ah, Kimberly," said Mary, with a smile on her face. "Father Jeffrey is waiting for you in the rectory. You can see him now."

"Thank you Mary," I replied as I made my way over to the rectory and rang the buzzer. After a few moments, an old portly man came towards the door smiling warmly at me. I could tell that it was indeed Father Jeffrey.

"I appreciate you coming to visit me, Kimberly," he said warmly as he led me into the rectory and towards his apartment. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Before I could answer his questions, I was led into his apartment which was nothing like any other apartment that was in existence. To me, it was the same only with more religious articles like crucifixes, rosaries and portraits of Jesus and his disciples.

"Well Father Jeffrey," I said as sat down on a rocking chair while he sat down on the sofa. "To make a long story short, God and I well…we haven't gotten on very well."

"In what manner do you speak of, Kimberly?" remarked Father Jeffrey.

"About eight years ago," I answered. "My boyfriend and I were on our first date and I know it sounds kind of silly, but there was a guy who was really a robot that I was dating for a short time."

Father Jeffrey took in what I said and sighed, seeing that there was much more to this story than met the eye. Being a priest, he was always willing to have an open mind to anything that anyone had to say.

"Tell me more about him," said Father Jeffrey.

"Well, he was a robot that was built with human characteristics," I explained. "My archenemy had infused him with human qualities in order to weaken me while he went about with his plan of world domination. And if you think this is only a childish story, father, it's not. Everything that happened was real and to the point."

"I believe you, Kimberly," advised Father Jeffrey. "We priests have to understand that everything that our flocks say is true. Go on."

"We did defeat him and sent my archenemies to prison," I continued. "But then, he came back again when my boyfriend and I were on our first date. He kidnapped my first boyfriend and his girlfriend in an effort to lure us to him."

"Then what did he do?" asked Father Jeffrey, as I felt a sense of sadness creeping up on me. I knew that what I was going to say next was very difficult to talk about.

In fact, part of me didn't want to go with this, but I saw little choice. I needed to get this out into the open if there was any hope of me conquering the darkness that was inside of me. For what I needed to say was what exactly happened that fateful night in the warehouse.

"Well, we eventually arrived at the warehouse," I continued. "My boyfriend and I split up to try and rescue my ex and his girlfriend from whatever peril he put them in. But, when I confronted him, he forced me to strip. What I am wearing right now was what I wore on that night, Father. Anyways, he forces me to removes my sandals and stockings and he orders me to remove my dress. But, I wasn't going to give in and I end up fighting him physically. The fight eventually went outside of the warehouse where it was storming like crazy."

As I talked, I began to have flashbacks of that encounter with Eric. In fact, I could still see the crazed look on his face while he was laying on top of me.

"Then, he finally managed to get on top of me," I continued, leaning forward to show Father Jeffrey the repaired left strap of my dress that Eric had torn in our struggle. "He tore this strap and was just about to rip my dress when my boyfriend pulled him off of me and they struggled briefly. Then, our chaperone entered the fray and shot him several times until he was completely neutralized."

I took several deep breaths and tried to hold back tears as Father Jeffrey handed me a box of Kleenex. But, it felt very good to get all of the entire story off of my chest, regardless.

"But I didn't come here to tell you the whole story, father," I said, before Father Jeffrey could make a response. "None of this didn't have to happen, you know."

"I understand, Kimberly," he replied sympathetically. "Sometimes we can be angry at God for failing to be there for us in our times of need. But, sometimes, he wants us to suffer in order to be proven worthy of following in the footsteps of our lord and savior, Jesus Christ."

I could only sit and wonder as I rubbed my eyes with a Kleenex, that God put me through all of this as a test. In my mind, this wasn't a test, this was him abandoning me in my moments of need. It was clear to me that Eric had come to do the devil's work that night when it was supposed to be the most important night in my life as well as Ron's.

"However, I can understand that you feel abandoned, Kimberly," summarized Father Jeffrey. "Especially during that dark moment in your life, which we all want to never experience in any way at any time. But, I want to show you something that I have strongly recommended to several people in the past."

Reaching onto his coffee table, he showed me a pamphlet about a religious event and to my surprise and shock, it was the pamphlet advertising the Candlelight Processional at Disneyland. Something was telling me that there was something brewing and that I was destined to journey to Disneyland.

"Father, I was given the same pamphlet by my boyfriend," I gasped. "Do you think that the Candlelight Processional will help me?"

"The birth of Christ is only the second greatest prophecy next to the resurrection of Christ," explained Father Jeffrey. "What I see in this important journey is Catholics renewing their faith in God and learning that the birth of Christ is much more than just an ordinary birth. It's the birth or in this case, re-birth of our souls. When you go home tonight, Kimberly, I want you to think about going to witness this ritual and you will see that by going to this event, you will start the process of renewing your faith and trust in God."

…

So, acting on this advice, I left the rectory and headed back to Providence knowing now what I had to do. But, little did I know that God was already working towards rebuilding my trust with him. For about 3,000 miles away, a meeting was taking place at Disney Studios about selecting who would be narrating this year's processional…


	3. Selecting Kim Possible

Chapter 3

"Selecting Kim Possible"

As I said, there was a meeting about to take place in Southern California among the Disneyland Board of Directors and this was no ordinary meeting. These people were coming together to select the two celebrities that would be doing the narration for their sacred holiday tradition. Leading the meeting was Disney's CEO, Bob Iger and while he did have a very welcoming personality like all the leaders of Disney since Walt Disney himself, he was a very hard driven individual who demanded the best out of his employees as well as his own colleagues.

"All right guys," he began the meeting which had about 15 people in attendance. "The time has come for us to select a pair of narrators for this year's Candlelight Processional. Has everyone made a suggestion?"

Like the obedient colleagues that they were, they all raised their hands deciding on who would be the narrators. This got Bob very pleased with how this meeting was going to go.

"Very good," he remarked. "Remember, these suggestions must be valid and must have a celebrity willing to take time out of their schedule to narrate this important event. Let's start with you, Michael."

Bob turned his attention over towards Michael Colglazier, the president of the Disneyland Resort who directed his attention over towards the head of the Magic Empire. The middle aged president of the Happiest Place on Earth cleared his throat and announced his selection.

"Well, Bob, I have been doing a lot of thinking," he said. "And I believe that we should consider Beau Bridges as a potential narrator. He worked with the company on _Rocket Man_ 17 years ago and he comes from a famous family."

"Indeed," murmured Bob, writing down Beau Bridges' name on a piece of paper. "An actor that comes from one of the most prolific acting families in Hollywood. Has anyone thought of his brother, Jeff? He's more well-known than Beau is."

"That is true," added another board member. "Jeff has appeared in more well-received films and would garner the most attention."

Bob gave the board member a very hard stare, much to the man's confusion.

"We are not doing this to give a celebrity all the attention they want," he warned sternly. "This is a night to continue a tradition that Walt started almost 60 years ago."

"But, Bob…" the board member started to say before being met with the palm of the Disney CEO's hand.

"That will be all, George," Bob said quietly and the timid board member said nothing. "Anyone else with suggestions?"

A woman in her early 50's raised her hand and handed down her own suggestion for a potential candidate. She took the piece of paper she had and laid it down on the table with the name of another prolific actor.

"Neil Patrick Harris," she said. "He would be perfect."

"It's a very nice suggestion, Helen," remarked Bob. "But, Neil is doing Disney World's Candlelight Processional in Florida. It would be impossible for him to do two Processional's at once."

Helen sat back in her chair and sighed at the thought of her suggestion being overruled. The rest of the board continued to throw in names, but to no avail. However, Beau Bridges' name kept coming back up and for a while, Beau was going to win the nomination, much to Bob's frustration.

"Come on guys," he pleaded. "We can do better than this. Is there anyone else besides Beau Bridges that would be suggested to be a part of this tradition?"

Then, after a brief silence, one of the board members directed her attention towards the Disney CEO also getting the attention of the rest of the board.

"Kim Possible," he said and everyone in the room just sat in silence. "Yes, I know she is not Hollywood material, but she is very world-renowned."

"Mary," sighed Michael, looking over at the woman in her late 40's. "We are looking for celebrities in Hollywood, not American heroes. Why would you even consider having someone like Kim Possible narrating the Processional?"

"Look, Mike," countered Mary. "As Vice President of the Disneyland Resort, I have much say on this matter just as much as you do. Kim has done so much to protect our country and our world in general, that she would be a great fit for the processional."

Bob took in what Disneyland's vice president had said and knew that while I was not a movie star, I was a hero nonetheless who had done so much for the world. Even though I was not in the boardroom, if I was in there, well, my mouth would have dropped to the floor.

"Well, we are a company that can't turn anyone away because of who they are," said Bob, taking in what Mary had said. "I say we give her a chance and let the people who have known Kim from her fame and fortune have their own chance to meet their hero and idol. If we were selecting Emma Watson, trust me, we would have done the same thing."

Everyone in the board room nodded at this remark and Mary smiled knowing that her suggestion was being taken to heart. A little while later, the board adjourned and later reconvened to finalize their plans.

"Then, I assume we are all in agreement," said Bob. "Beau Bridges and Kim Possible will be our narrators for the 2014 edition of the Candlelight Processional at the Disneyland Resort. All in favor?"

10 of the board members raised their hands in agreement that I would be performing the processional along with Beau Bridges.

"Those opposed?" asked Bob and five of the members raised their hands to oppose my nomination. "Then it is settled, Beau Bridges and Kim Possible will be our narrators for the 2014 Candlelight Processional."

…

Meanwhile, I returned from LaSallette shrine reflecting on the visit with Father Jeffrey and knowing that attending the Processional was the only way I could start to renew my commitment to God.

"Hey, Kim," said Ron as I walked in the door and placed my purse on the side table next to the door. "How did it go?"

"It's funny that you were mentioning about the processional at Disneyland," I remarked, sitting next to Ron on the sofa and sliding off my black dress sandals. "Father Jeffrey was telling me the same thing and he thinks that I should go."

"Well, do you want to go?" asked Ron.

"If Father Jeffrey wants me to go, then I have to trust his word on the matter," I said. "There really is no other way to go about this. I have to go through this test of faith, Ron."

Little did I know that a few months, I would officially be given the sign that Father Jeffrey would be telling me about…


	4. Visit with a Disney Employee

Chapter 4

"Visit with a Disney Employee"

The day that I found out that I would be one of the two narrators at Disneyland began just like any other day. It was just after the start of my final year of my doctorate program and on this particular day, I was in the first of several classes about to take in the daily grind of high level lessons when my class was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is Kimberly Possible in here?" asked a woman and I stood up to make myself known. "There is someone that needs to see her immediately."

The professor looked over towards me and I nervously got up to make my way down to the person calling me. Gathering my belongings, I followed the woman out of the hall and towards the admissions office. Once I got to the admissions office, I saw a very well dressed woman sitting in the waiting room.

"You must Kimberly Possible?" said the woman, rising to her feet to shake my hand. "I'm Mary Niven, the Vice President of Disneyland Resort."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said confusingly extending my hand out to shake the woman's hand. "But, if there is something going on in Disneyland that needs my service, then…"

"No, there is nothing in Disneyland that needs your services, Miss Possible," chuckled Mary as she led me out of the admissions office and onto the courtyard Brown's main campus. "As a matter of fact, we have decided to make you one of our narrators for our annual Candlelight Processional this year."

I didn't know whether at that moment to either react subtly or excitedly at this. It seems that nothing could process what was going through my mind right now. Everything seemed to be coming into place in terms of what both Ron and Father Jeffrey said was indeed true, even though I didn't show it at the time.

"Um, I'd be…honored," I replied sheepishly while shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, yes I know that I have been retired for some time now, but this is such a sudden…"

"Believe me, Miss Possible," said Mary. "Nothing would make us all happier than to see someone like you perform the story of Jesus for our guests. Bring your friends and family with you to Disneyland and best of all, they all get in for free."

"That's fantastic!" I remarked, immediately starting to fuss over every single bit of detail that needed to be done. "But, there is really so much to do over the next few months, Miss Niven."

"Don't worry, Miss Possible," chuckled Mary. "Everything will be arranged in due time and rest assured, all you have to do is read the story to our guests and leave the nitty gritty stuff to us. Now, the processional will take place the first weekend in December and it will be cold, so dress accordingly."

But, that was the least of my worries at that moment. Sure, I could have Monique help me with my wardrobe or I could just raid my closet. However, there was something else going through my mind about this process.

"Um, Miss Niven," I asked. "Was there someone in the Disney board of directors who put my name up for recommendation?"

"I put you up for nomination, Miss Possible," answered Mary. "I believe that you have done so much for our world that it is best that we give something back to you. Is there anything you don't like about this decision?"

I then motioned for Mary to follow me over to a quiet spot near an oak tree not far from where we were standing. Once the coast was clear, I said what needed to be said.

"Well, this is all so nice," I remarked. "But, if you don't mind my asking, was there ever a time where you were angry at God for something?"

Mary's eyes widened at this remark that I had made for we were getting into personal territory. In her mind, she was probably thinking that I was just a girl who really should mind her own business. But, she could see the pain that was in my eyes and was genially sympathetic for my feelings.

"I've had my feelings and moments, Miss Possible," she said, clearing her throat. "I wouldn't exactly go into detail, however I can tell you that we can't stay angry at God forever. Part of our mission at Disneyland is to make our guests leave the troubles of the real world behind them and make them feel like they are in a magic kingdom. In fact, that was part of the reason why I joined Disney to begin with."

I couldn't help but feel slightly better at what Mary was telling me. Almost immediately we started to connect with one another as we were both in the same situation where we had our angry moments against God.

"However, there are other reasons why I came to work for Disney, but that is beside the point," said Mary. "All that matters is continuing this tradition that Walt started a half century ago. We will be sending you more details as we get closer."

She then reached into her suit pocket and handed me her business card which was white and had the mickey logo on front.

"If you have any questions, please let me know as soon as possible," she said and after shaking my hand, I watched as Mary departed from the campus. Once Mary was gone, I made my way back to class still trying to digest all that had been fed to me.

…

For the rest of the day, I went about going to the rest of my classes and when I came back later that afternoon, all I could do was sit on the deck of our home and just contemplate what was going on.

"Hey, KP," said Ron as he came onto the deck, breaking my train of thought. "Heard you were nominated to narrate the Candlelight Processional."

I turned around in complete surprise as Ron had somehow found out about me getting the nomination along with Beau Bridges.

"How did you know about that?" I remarked.

"It was the talk of the news," replied Ron, sitting next to me. "Trust me, everyone is looking forward to seeing you perform in the Processional. But, you don't seem too excited about it, Kim."

"I am excited Ron," I said. "But, was this really what Father Jeffrey was telling me to do in order to get back on God's good terms?"

"It looks that way, KP," said Ron. "But, only time will tell if it is all but true. For now, let's just take it one day at a time."

So, after sitting out on the deck for a brief period of time, Ron and I headed back into the house and settled in for the night. But, even though it was only late August going on early September, the preparations were already underway…


	5. Seasons of Change

Chapter 5

"Seasons of Change"

For the next few months since I met with the Vice President of Disneyland, I went about my normal college life focusing more and more on my Doctorate Program. But, the processional was always in the back of my mind on what to do in order to prepare for it. Soon, it was the month of October and the time was drawing nearer and nearer for me to head out to California. After a long day at work, I returned home and all I could do was to go through my closet searching for whatever clothes I would wear at the processional.

"Hey Kim," cried Ron as he walked into the bedroom after coming home from a hard days work at Newbury Comics at the mall. "Everything all right? I didn't expect to see you upstairs."

"Sorry about that," I replied, sighing as I got to my feet. "I was just going through my closet for whatever I can wear to the processional. It's never too late to start preparing, isn't it?"

Ron watched as I laid out a couple of long sleeved dressy shirts, one white with black cuffs and another green with sequin in the front. They were simple, yet dressy for something like this highly important ritual. Yes, this wasn't a mission, but it was close enough.

"They all look nice, Kim," remarked Ron as I went back to my dresser. "But, I can't help but wonder if you are just overreacting to this. God isn't going to criticize what you are going to be wearing onstage. Trust me, you'll look fine regardless."

Normally, I wouldn't be caring about my appearance. But, as a devout Catholic, I wasn't going to take any chances at all.

"That's the problem, Ron," I said. "God will criticize me and he will judge me on what I do. Ever since I was at Eric's mercy, I feel as if God will scorn me…"

"Kim, that's enough!" Ron interrupted in a firm voice and making me jump slightly. "Talking in quitter talk isn't going to help in any way. Maybe you are just overreacting to all of this and perhaps you will see that God isn't going to have anything out for you."

"Yes he will," I retorted. "God failed to protect me when I needed him the most and that is a sign that he doesn't care about me, Ron! No matter what I do, he will still not listen to me!"

Ron couldn't help but watch as I struggled to come to terms with my situation. However, he was right about one thing and that I was indeed overreacting.

"Look, Kim," he suggested, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Perhaps the reason you are stressful is because of the hectic lifestyle that you have been harnessing for the past few months. I'm not Catholic, but God does care about you and you are only saying what you say because of the fact that he failed to protect you from Eric's wrath. He did not fail you at all! What happened that night on our first date is what it is and it is time to move on!"

Hearing all of this talk coming from someone who wasn't even Catholic was a very big surprise to me. Yes, Ron was Jewish, but he understood me for who I was. He knew how sensitive I was to opening up about God and his mysteries works. Then, Ron let out a deep sigh and looked over to me with a somber glance.

"But, I can understand how you feel, Kim," he sighed. "But, we can't change the past and the one person who is angry with God is you yourself. He does still care for you, but you just don't want to show it. Hopefully performing the story of Jesus at the happiest place on earth might do you some good."

He was right, I was the one who was angry at God and there was no one else to blame but me. However, I still had my reasons for being angry. Eric was not just a robot, he was a monster that tried to destroy my life as well as Ron's. I was always taught to believe that God would always be there to defend me from harm. But, he didn't protect me from harm. If he did, then Eric would not have intruded and attempted to strip me of my dignity.

…

Later that night, Ron went to bed but I didn't and instead stayed focused on deciding what I was going to wear. After a few hours, I finally decided on the two dressy shirts and then, I decided to go with a black sequin skirt that was knee length that Nana had gotten me for my birthday a few years back.

The next morning, I got up and went to class but not before I had a call come in from my folks.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked towards my first class. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Kimmie," said James, my father. "I just went ahead and booked your flights to California in December. I got you and Ronald going on United out of Boston via San Francisco and returning into Providence via Chicago."

"Thanks for doing that," I replied, yawning slightly. "Sorry if I sound tired, I didn't sleep all that great last night. Ron and I got into an argument over whether I was truly angry with God."

"We all have those feelings, Kimmie cub," advised my father. "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me and your mom. We are always open to listening to whatever you have to say, you know."

Part of me wanted to clear the air right then and there, but now wasn't the best time. I was exhausted, tired of the drama that I had been through over the past few weeks. This was an important period for my family as well as for Ron and I and I didn't want to ruin it in any way for everyone else.

"Thanks for the offer, but do you mind if I tell you later in the week?" I said as I walked into my first class of the day. "I'm just too tired right now to even speak about it."

"All right, Kim, if you say so," remarked my father. "But, just remember that we are here for you. Love you."

"Love you, too," I said and I hung up the phone, sticking it back in my purse while the conversation Ron and I had the previous night continued to play over and over again like a broken record that wouldn't stop for anything.

A lot was going through my mind and a lot of it was my own personal doing. I knew that eventually all would be settled in time once God and I made up for the drama that was made between us…


	6. Face to Face with God

Chapter 6

"Face to Face with God"

The days and weeks following my nomination were of fast and tense speed, largely because of the fact that I was balancing with these new responsibilities and such. The doctorate programs were starting to get the better of me and it showed in my body language. But at the same time, for the first time rather in my life since I started to detest God, I felt as if I needed him to give me advice.

"God, I know we haven't gotten along lately like we should," I said one late November night as I prayed to the crucifix that hung above our bed. "But, I've been doing some thinking, a lot of thinking about how to approach all that is in front of me. My boyfriend was right, the only person I should be mad at is me, myself. But, if you could hear me and listen to what I have to say, then please do so."

I then went silent, expecting to hear a voice next to me offer the best advice he or she could give. For a few minutes, I continued to wait for a sign to come forth and it didn't. This to me, was perhaps God not wanting to talk to me and I sighed heavily.

"Look, God," I whispered. "I've come to the conclusion that everything that has happened over the last few years was a sign that you were trying to give me. But, what is the sign? Why did you let me go through the horrors of my first date with Ron and for that matter, nearly being killed by aliens from another planet? Tell me, please, I beg you!"

But, no matter how hard I tried, there was still nothing to be heard and I knew that God was never going to help me. Sighing heavily, I climbed into bed and laid it down next to Ron. Part of me felt lost and wanted to put all of this to rest, but the other part of me wanted to keep asking God for help.

Closing my eyes, I went into a deep sleep and then suddenly, a bright flash of white caused me to open my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded in a white room that had tall pillars made of marble and everyone who occupied this room were clothed in white, except for me. In fact, I was no longer wearing my pajamas and was instead wearing my sleeveless navy blue dress, dark stockings and black dress sandals, the same outfit I would always wear to church in addition to all the other special occasions.

"Where am I?" I thought, walking around what was surrounding me. "What is this place?"

Just then, a tall young man in his 30's walked over to me and I knew who it was. Almost immediately, I got down and kissed the man's feet and he chuckled down to me, much to my confusion.

"Rise, Kimberly Anne," said the man and I rose to my feet, looking deep into the man's eyes. "I know that you are troubled and seek my guidance."

"Yes, master," I gasped, my voice trembling with fear. "Your father, the Lord God and I, well, we haven't been getting along very well. There were a few events in my life where I felt as if he abandoned me when I needed him the most."

"I understand what you are feeling, Kimberly Anne," sympathized the man as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "You are angry at my father for turning his back on you during a dark moment in your life."

There was no doubt in my mind that the man was referring to the events with Eric during my junior prom and my first date with Ron along with the Lowardians during my graduation from Middleton High.

"They were indeed dark moments, master," I replied. "They were moments where I thought that I was going to die or be scarred for life. I was at the mercy of sinners, master and he nor didn't you come to me. Why didn't you come to aid me?"

"Because we all must face the challenge of suffering, Kimberly Anne," explained the master. "It was prophesied that the son of man would be delivered onto the gentiles, he would be scourged and then crucified. But, on the third day, he would rise again."

"Are you saying that was could have happened to me, master?" I remarked, my eyes widening. "Both Eric and the Lowardians were going to…"

But, the master silenced me from saying another word, almost as if there was one more detail that he had forgotten to mention.

"Yes, you were going to suffer as what I did," interrupted the master. "But, you were expecting me or my father to save you personally and that was not what needed to be done."

"What do you mean, master?" I cried. "Please, tell me! I've got to know!"

"As a part of my flock," answered the master. "We all must face the same challenges that I had faced. But, you cannot die and then rise again after three days. This 'Eric' and the 'Lowardians' you speak of were creatures conjured by Satan to destroy you, Kimberly Anne. The only one who could save you was the soul who would put his life on the line for you just as you would do the same for him."

My eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this and that I was indeed right for being in the wrong about God. This was all a test, a test for the man I loved to test his love and loyalty to me.

"Master, I never knew that this was all planned out," I cried, feeling embarrassed at my actions. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me your plans for Ron?"

But before I could say another word, the area around me disappeared and soon, I woke up with a start back in the bedroom and was once again wearing my pajamas. My face was sweating profusely and my hair was in a tangled mess. Fortunately, Ron was still asleep and didn't hear me wake up. But, sooner or later, Ron would have to find out the truth of what God had planned for both of us before we would head across the country to the Happiest Place on Earth.

…

Meanwhile, down at the Disneyland resort, Mary Niven was called to Michael's office as the preparations were being made in the town square of Main Street.

"Are you sure that she wasn't herself?" asked Michael to Mary. "Will she still do it?"

"She's honored and wants to do it, Mike," replied Mary. "But, it seems perfectly natural for her to be nervous. I mean, this is a big deal to her."

But, Michael wasn't convinced by his right hand woman's suggestion. He knew that I would choke in front of hundreds of people, however, with a sense of understanding of my situation against God, I would eventually prove him and all the doubters wrong by confronting my demons head on…


	7. Departing for California

Chapter 7

"Departing for California"

My dream about meeting the master was still heavily fresh on my mind as we prepared to head out to Anaheim on the morning of Friday December 5th, 2014. I was still trying to process just exactly what was the mast was telling me about testing Ron's love for me, even though he clearly failed to protect me himself, both him and his father from the wrath of Eric. Yes, Eric was a soldier of the devil, but that was still no excuse for what happened that fateful night nor was the Lowardian invasion during graduation.

"Morning, KP," Ron said as he met me downstairs. "You look like you didn't sleep well."

"Well, you know that I am not a morning person," I yawned as I drank my morning cup of coffee. "Is the Limo coming?"

Just then, the sounds of a car pulling up to the driveway were heard and that was a sign for us to leave the house, but not before making sure everything was locked up.

"Does that answer your question?" remarked Ron, chuckling slightly. "Why don't you go on outside and I'll close up shop here?"

Taking in another deep yawn, I made my way out to the limo and after handing my suitcase to the driver, I got inside and Ron came out of our house not long after once everything had been locked and loaded inside.

"Heading up to Logan?" asked the driver, looking at us in the rear view mirror. "And you're flying United?"

"That's the current plan," I answered. "How's the traffic?"

"Shouldn't be too bad at this hour," replied the driver. "Might hit a few bits of traffic as we get closer to Boston. Other than that, shouldn't be too serious."

Now, of course, I had flown out of Logan many times before since Middleton was a suburb of Boston, so it was not out of the ordinary that there would be some small snafu getting in our way. But, the dream with the master was far more immediate going through my mind and up until that moment did I keep it hidden from Ron.

"Hey, KP," he asked as we got onto Interstate 95 heading towards Boston. "You've been looking like something has been bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?"

Without thinking another thought, I turned over towards Ron to answer his question.

"I had a strange dream a few weeks ago," I answered, taking another sip of my coffee which was now getting cold. "I came face to face with Jesus and I demanded to know why he failed to protect me when Eric tried to ruin our first date."

"Why are you still thinking about that, KP?" he cried. "That was a long time ago and we've got to move on from that. Maybe the stress of getting your doctorate is getting to you."

"It's not just that," I continued. "God and I, well, you know we've not been getting along very well, Ron. I still resent God for failing to protect me from the wrath of Eric during our first date and the Lowardians during our graduation, even though you might say that I need to let those go."

"Kim, there really is no reason at all you should still be thinking about those," Ron advised. "All that matters is that they are out of our lives forever and what is done is done. We are heading to the happiest place on earth, you know and you should be excited for it. It's like I said a while back, attending the Candlelight Processional will do us both some good and it is even better now that you are going to be onstage performing."

I absorbed what Ron had said like a sponge absorbing water and for the next few minutes, I contemplated whether I should let go of my ill feelings. He was right, what was done was done and we couldn't turn back the clock and change everything that had happened.

…

Soon, we arrived at Boston's Logan International Airport and joined the morning rush of passengers catching early morning flights out. After dropping off our bags at the United Airlines check in desk, we went through security and walked over to Gate B24 where we would board United Airlines Flight 1074 to San Francisco, CA scheduled to depart at 8:05am.

"Flight looks on time," remarked Ron as we sat down at the Gate. "Should be smooth sailing from here on in."

"If it all goes well, Ron," I said. "By the way, you do know that we have a really important dinner tonight at the Disneyland Hotel? I got the message from Mary about it."

"What dinner?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"Apparently, it is a dinner with the heads of Disneyland as well as past narrators," I said. "People like Dick Van Dyke, Gary Sinise, etc. So, it really is a big deal and besides, you are probably right about all of this being a distraction for me."

"Aren't I always right, KP?" asked Ron, letting go of his suspicion as I explained a little bit better. "I just want the best for someone as great and as beautiful as yourself."

Ron then kissed me a cheek and I couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Still, there was the matter of God and I reconnecting with one another. Soon, we boarded the Boeing 757-300 aircraft and settled in for the 5 hour and 59 minute to San Francisco. Taking off at 8:20am, we cruised across the country at 36,000 feet and then landed at San Francisco International Airport just before 11:30am, taxing over to Gate 83.

…

For the next 90 minutes, we just lounged around the airport terminal before making our way over to Gate 72 where we were supposed to leave at 1:09pm on United Airlines Flight 216 to Orange County, CA, except for a small sitch.

"Where's the plane?" wondered Ron as he asked the gate agent. "It's nowhere to be seen and we have to attend a dinner tonight."

"Apparently, it's delayed because of air traffic control issues," answered the gate agent. "It's supposed to be coming in from Phoenix at 2:30pm."

"All right," sighed Ron, feeling dejected. "Thanks anyway."

Storming away from the desk, Ron rejoined me in our boarding lane and I could tell that he was feeling somewhat defeated by the situation.

"I take it that things didn't go out so well," I guessed.

"You guessed right, KP," sighed Ron, exasperatedly. "Apparently, it's coming in from Phoenix late. It's too bad that you and God are not on the same page, we need a miracle or two to get down to So Cal, if you ask me."

But, for the next 60 minutes, we continued to wait and finally just before 2:25pm, the Airbus A319 taking us to Orange County arrived at the gate. Once the passengers from the inbound flight From Phoenix were deplaned, we all hastily got on and over two hours after we were supposed to leave, we took off at 3:30pm and headed down the California coastline at 39,000 feet for 1 hour and 10 minutes.

Just after 4:30pm, we landed at John Wayne Airport in Santa Ana, California and taxied over to Gate 9, heading down to Baggage Claim to get our bags.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to get ready?" Ron asked.

"I hope so, Ron," I replied. "I hope so."

However, once we got into our limo, it took 25 minutes for us to get through the Southern California traffic and soon, we found ourselves at the Disneyland Hotel where in just two days, I would be telling the story of Christ to many Disneyland visitors.

Now, it was a matter of getting ready for our welcoming dinner…


	8. Arriving at the Disneyland Hotel

Chapter 8

"Arriving at the Disneyland Hotel"

After a tense filled period of flying where we were held up in San Francisco, Ron and I arrived at the Disneyland Hotel, which was decked out in holiday decoration. Yes, the decorations were beautiful, but nothing could erase the tension that was between God and me. No sooner did we check in did the talk for the processional get under way as I saw Mary walking towards us.

"Miss Possible, so glad to see that you have arrived," she said. "But, you are a bit late, you know. Flights were delayed?"

"In San Francisco," I replied hastily, knowing that time was of the essence. "Connecting flight was late leaving because of Air Traffic Control issues. But, don't worry, Mary, we're here now."

"Well, the dinner is in 90 minutes," advised Mary. "Do everything you can to try and be down on time. My boss, the President of Disneyland, is not a patient man."

"The head of Disneyland's not a patient man?" remarked Ron. "Oh, boy. And I thought the happiest place on earth made people leave their troubles behind."

Mary gave Ron a sharp glare and directed her attention back to me.

"What?" cried Ron, shrugging his arms in surprise and confusion. "What did I say?"

"Mary, if you would give us an hour to get settled and changed, that would be great," I requested.

"Very well, Miss Possible," replied Mary. "We shall be looking forward to seeing you and your escort shortly."

Ron watched with disbelief as Mary walked away from us. As a matter of fact, he was feeling in a sense insulted at the fact that he and I were not being recognized as a couple and I didn't really blame him for being insulted.

"Kim, why can't they acknowledge that we are an item?" Ron asked as we were directed towards our suite on the top floor of the hotel. "I mean, haven't we been dating for seven years now?"

"I guess that they are trying to keep it a family friendly environment," I answered as we opened the door to the suite. "I mean, this is Disneyland after all. You can't really get dirty in a place like this."

Ron had his feelings, but agreed to keep it family oriented. After all, anything that we would be doing after dark was our business and our business alone.

"Anyways, who wants to hit the shower first?" I asked.

"Ladies, first," Ron said politely, opening the door of the large bathroom of the suite. "I insist."

…

Letting out a small chuckle, I set about unpacking my things and sliding off my brown coat and discarding my green button down shirt, blue jeans and black boots that I had travelled in, I went into the bathroom to shower while Ron waited. After about 20 minutes, he knocked on the door to see how I was doing.

"Hey Kim," he called. "How long are you going to be? I need to get ready too, you know."

"A few more minutes, Ron," I called back. "I'm just doing my hair and makeup. What time is it, anyway?"

"About 6:30," answered Ron. "And I really need to get into take a shower and change up too, you know."

Without saying another word, I instead focused on finishing my hair and makeup. I know Ron was getting impatient, but this was a big deal for me and I couldn't afford any screw ups in my appearance.

"Do you need me to cover my face?" asked Ron.

"I'm just wearing a white slip, Ron," I called. "That won't be necessary. I'll be right out."

Opening the door, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a white full slip over a white bra and a pair of white panties. For a moment, Ron just stood there, amazed at how gorgeous I was going to be.

"Well," I remarked, breaking his concentration of me in my underwear. "The shower is waiting for you, you know?"

"Um, yes, KP," stuttered Ron as he walked into the bathroom while I gathered my clothes for the dinner, which was a black suit consisting of a short sleeved black jacket and a black knee-length skirt with a long sleeved button down white blouse. After putting the suit and blouse on, I slid on a pair of brown pantyhose to cover my legs and then slid my feet into a pair of black high heels.

By the time Ron had come out, he was already dressed in a nice short sleeved blue shirt with a red tie and a pair of khaki pants.

"Wow, you look pretty," he remarked, admiring me in the suit. "Even if it is for a nice dinner."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling as I put on a pair of small rounded diamond earrings. "But, you know I kind of need to make a first impression on these people, Ron."

"Kim, everyone at that dinner is not going to care about how you look," advised Ron as I looked to see if my black purse was loaded with whatever essentials I need. "All that matters is that you are there to be welcomed by these people."

"Ron, they aren't the only ones I have to impress," I remarked, remembering that it was not just the people in attendance over this weekend that I need to impress. "You have to remember that I need to show God…"

"Kim," interrupted Ron, holding his hand out to me. "Take it one step at time, okay? I know you and God aren't exactly seeing each other eye to eye these days. But, just focus on what's in front of you."

Ron had a good point, but it wasn't going to be easy. Once we inspected one another in our dress clothes, I slid on my brown coat and slung my black purse over my right shoulder as we made our way down to the site of the dinner which was Steakhouse 55, the most famous and most celebrated restaurant in the entire hotel. Stepping into the hotel and seeing all the past celebrity narrators as well as the heads of Disneyland was definitely more than a little intimidating to say the least.

"Well, here we go," I thought to myself as Ron bent his arm out to escort me in. "There's no turning back now. Come on, Kimberly Anne, you can do this. It's just the first step in your step to reconciling with God. Just take a deep breath, just be yourself and you'll be just fine."


	9. Dinner With the Stars

Chapter 9

"Dinner with the Stars"

Stepping into the famous restaurant known as Steakhouse 55, I did everything in my power to not feel quite as nervous over the fact that I was dining with celebrities who had been previous narrators of the Candlelight processional. But, I couldn't help myself as I sat among the most elite and most important people of film.

"So, this is the one and only Kim Possible?" remarked a man with white hair as Ron and I sat down next to him, taking off my brown coat. "I've heard many things about you."

"Um, thank you," I said, nervously. "You must be Beau Bridges, the other narrator."

"Yes, that's true, Kim," he replied. "I'm doing the Saturday night show and you're doing the Sunday night show. By the way, have you ever attended the processional before?"

I took a deep breath and kept myself composed, trying to not have these people see me under pressure. It was like I said to myself, that I needed to keep my composure and I would be fine throughout the night.

"Never, but my parents have," I answered. "They attended when they were kids. But, as for the park itself, of course I have."

"To me, this is always a fun place to be at, Kim," chuckled Beau. "One of my favorite parts is parents trying to be the best parents that they could possibly be by trying to keep their kids well behaved. Never ceases to humor me."

My first impression of Beau was of someone who had a very laid back attitude. Of course, I only remembered him from the movie _Rocket Man_ a while back with Harland Williams, but seeing him in person was completely different.

"Now, is the Candlelight Processional such a big deal here?" I asked, trying to make pleasant conversation. "I mean, does every celebrity want to be a part of it?"

"Well, I will say this," said Beau as our Caesar Salads were served by the well-dressed waiters. "Being narrator of the Candlelight Processional is truly a magnificent honor for anyone who celebrates Christmas. To be honest, I can't imagine why they can't have processionals for all the religious holidays."

"If they did," remarked Ron. "Then, it would make Disney seem very religious and uncool. I mean, there wouldn't be any Jewish processionals."

"And what makes you say that, young man?" wondered Beau, turning his attention over to Ron. "Of course there are Jewish processionals that mark Jewish holidays. Just not at Disneyland, of course."

I stepped on Ron's foot in disbelief and he winced at me, much to his annoyance. This was a very big deal for me and I wasn't going to tolerate at stupidity or pointless remarks.

"Excuse me," I stuttered.

"That's all right," replied Beau. "I understand the feeling."

…

Just then, the sounds of clinking glass were heard and we all turned our attention towards Mary Niven and the President of Disneyland, Michael Colgazier, who were seated at a far corner of the room.

"How are we doing, everyone?" he asked and the table broke into a small applause. "That's wonderful! Anyways, I would like to welcome you to our annual Pre-Candlelight Processional dinner here at Disneyland."

The table broke into applause again and after a few seconds, the applauses fell silent and Michael once again took the floor from under us.

"As we have done in year's past," he continued. "This dinner is meant to start one of the most important times of the year here at Disneyland. Each year, you have all stepped onto the stage on Main Street and told the story of what Christmas is really about and not about the commercial side of the holiday. This year, we are delighted and honored to welcome our celebrity narrators for this year: Actor Beau Bridges and World Defender Kim Possible."

The table broke into a light applause once again as I could tell that half of the table was familiar with Beau and the other half were probably wondering, "Who the hell is this girl?"

"At this time, before we start our traditional dinner," finished Michael. "I would like Kim Possible to come forward and say a few words to all of you."

Nervously rising to my feet, I walked up to the head of the table and stood next to Michael and Mary as they gave me the floor to address the crowd of people that were gathered at this dinner. Looking out, I could see various celebrities like Molly Ringwald, Kurt Russell and of course, Dick Van Dyke in attendance.

"First of all," I began. "I would like to thank Michael and Mary for this tremendous honor and opportunity of having me co-narrate along with Beau Bridges. For those of you who don't know who I am, I am currently in a doctoral student program at Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island, seeking a doctorate in Global Studies."

"Very impressive," remarked Dick Van Dyke. "Nobody I know has ever done what you are trying to do, Kim. And remember, this is Bert talking and I know what I am talking about."

I could produce a small smile at the legendary actor's remark about how impressive this feat was.

"Thank you, Bert," I playfully remarked back and everyone laughed slightly. "But, in addition to being a Doctoral student, I've also saved the world several times which has taken me to places that no one else has been before, except for major world cities. Some of you may know this and some of you may not and that's okay. But, I am honored nonetheless to be a part of this grand tradition. I look forward to telling the story of Christ to all our visitors at Disneyland."

The group applauded as I went back to my seat and reflected on what I had just said to all who were gathered as we were all served plates of Prime Rib and Beau Bridges went up to give his remarks.

…

Later that night, Ron and I returned to our room feeling exhausted after a long day of travel and attending such an important dinner.

"Ron, did you think I did fine up there?" I asked. "I know Dick Van Dyke said that I had accomplished a great deal in short period of time."

"I don't remember him saying that, KP," answered Ron as we went into our room. "But, I know how hard it is to face a group of people you looked up to as a child. I mean, you've got the smarts to do such a thing. Think of it as a practice run for the real deal."

"Speaking of which," I remarked, reaching into my purse. "I'm supposed to attend Beau's performance tomorrow night just to get an idea of what I am doing, among another dinner at the Carthay Circle Theater Restaurant after Beau's performance tomorrow night."

"Well, might as well make the best of it, I suppose," said Ron, as he removed the red tie around his neck. "Besides, we are Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth and I am with the happiest girl on Earth."

He then advanced towards me and feeling like he needed to show his love for me, we began to passionately kiss one another as I lost myself to his lust for love in the only non-G rated activity we would be doing for the sake of God.

But, this was only the first night and there were two more that we had to live through in order for me and God to get back on good terms…


	10. Breakfast at Club 33

Chapter 10

"Breakfast at Club 33"

When we to bed the previous night after a hectic day of travelling from coast to coast and then attending a welcoming dinner, there was no denying the fact that God and I, well, today was the beginning of trying to get back on his good side.

"Uh," I groaned as I woke up, my naked body covered only by a bed sheet. "What a night!"

As I was waking up, the sounds of the shower were heard and it took me a moment to realize that Ron was already in the shower and while we didn't have anything going on in the morning, there was something else that was happening of great importance.

"Hey, KP," Ron said as he emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark blue bathrobe. "Shower's all yours if you want…wow! We sure made ourselves merry last night."

Ron was looking at all the discarded garments that we have removed from each other lying down on the floor as a result of our passionate love being made the previous night.

"You're telling me," I yawned, still trying to cover my naked body with the bed sheet. "But, it was something that we both needed to do to combat the stress of this trip."

"You mean what you needed to do?" remarked Ron as he went over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm just here to support you, Kim. After all, you are the one with the mission to get back on God's side, not me."

I had to remember that Ron was right about that. I was the one who had to try and get back on God's side, not him. Motioning for Ron to turn around, I got up and gathered my discarded suit from the night before proceeding into the bathroom to put a bathrobe on.

"By the way," I said, emerging from the bathroom wearing the bathrobe. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting my folks early this afternoon?"

"I thought we were supposed to meet them at LAX or something like that," guessed Ron.

"No, they have a car taking them from John Wayne," I said as I grabbed my white dress shirt and black sequin skirt from the closet. "They are coming in on American via Dallas and they should be here around lunchtime."

"If you want me to meet them here, then I can do that," suggested Ron. "Besides, don't you have rehearsal or something this morning?"

"It's only the choirs that need the rehearsal," I replied. "Me? I'm just the narrator reading off of a book that just happens to be the most popular book in the world, which is the bible. Besides, I'm attending a breakfast with Beau, Mary and Michael this morning."

Ron felt somewhat aghast that he wasn't invited to this breakfast. But, then again, nobody really cared about Ron anyway. To them, he was just this guy that was my escort and not my boyfriend. But, that was them and this was us.

…

So, I changed into my white shirt and black sequin skirt with a pair of black nylon stockings and flats on my legs and feet. This outfit was dressy, but comfortable for my tastes. Nevertheless, I was led over to the exclusive Club 33 which was reserved for only the Disney elite.

"I see you slept very well last night," remarked Beau as I joined him and the Disneyland executives for breakfast. "We were actually all talking about your speech that you made last night."

"Yes," added Mary. "You certainly have made quite an impact at such a young age. And what's more is that you try to maintain a very balanced lifestyle with what you do. Not very many people your age can do such a thing."

It was nice to hear such complements from such important people, but it was all just morsels compared to what I needed to do.

"But, on the topic of the Processional," said Michael. "Are you familiar in any way with the story of Jesus, Kim?"

"Yes, but not all of it," I answered, taking a drink of orange juice. "It's been a while since I was at CCD, you know. The only major part of Jesus' life I am familiar with is his death and resurrection, since that is the most important part of his story."

"Well, the birth of Christ is just as important," remarked Beau. "Without celebrating Jesus' birth, we couldn't have had all that had happened. It's important to remember, Kim that Christmas is not about presents, decorations or anything like that."

I nodded my head, taking in all that these people were telling me about what I needed to do during the processional. They were clearly trying to get out a message that Christmas isn't what it is made out to be.

"Now, we stopped doing a part of the processional where we read James Allan Francis' _One Solitary Life_ ," said Mary. "However, Michael and I believe that it would be best if you be the one to read the passage when you do the processional Sunday night, Kim."

"Me?" I remarked, somewhat surprised and feeling bad for Beau. "But, what about Beau?"

"I will be doing the processional the way we have been doing it for several years," explained Beau. "I, Mary and Michael feel that it would be best if you be the one to read Francis' passage to get the message that the youth must savior just exactly what Jesus was supposed to be and what he stands for."

It seemed like such a powerful task to undertake, but I saw little choice in the matter. These people were giving me a challenge, just like Jesus had given me when it came to facing off against Eric and the Lowardians. It was a challenge that wasn't on the levels of those two, but they were significant nonetheless.

"I don't know what to say about this," I said, trying to find the words to respond to such a request. "But, if this is important for the sake of the holiday and such, then I will be honored to perform the processional with this passage."

"We are all glad that you have agreed to this," remarked Michael, handing me a pair of tickets. "Now we think that to give you a sense of what is to come for you, these tickets are VIP seating for Beau's rendition of the Candlelight Processional tonight. I think that you will be in awe of what you are about to see in terms of what you will be doing tomorrow night."

So, I left the breakfast feeling like I had gotten a firsthand look at what was to come. But, it still wasn't enough to me. Seeing the processional was one thing, but performing in it was another and only time would tell if I was truly up for the challenge…


	11. Attending the First Performance

Chapter 11

"Attending the First Performance"

So after a very informative breakfast at the exclusive and secretive Club 33, I returned to the Disneyland Hotel where Ron and I awaited the arrival of my folks after their own trek across the country. Clearly, they were tired from all the travel that they had done, but they were happy to see me nonetheless. The rest of the day went by uneventfully and then, the time had come for us to get in line for Beau's performance of the Candlelight Processional. While we were in line for our VIP seating, I reached into my purse and began to silently pray a Hail Mary to myself.

"Kim," whispered Ron, nudging me slightly. "Is it really necessary that you should have those out? Some people might be offended."

But, I said nothing and continued to silently pray. Ron was probably thinking that I was being paranoid, but I wasn't. This was a dress rehearsal for my performance the next night and I had to take in every single bit of detail that was going to go into my performance.

"Hello? Earth to Kim?" asked Ron, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Ron, can't you see I'm praying?" I snapped sharply, jerking around to look at him in the eye. "What is it?"

"All I'm saying is that I don't want us to get unwanted attention," retorted Ron. "Put those away and pull yourself together. Come on now, you're embarrassing me."

Part of me wanted to slap Ron smack clean in the face for not being sensitive to my feelings and another part of me just wanted to leave. But, I couldn't do one way or the other and instead kept my feelings to myself as we began to make our way towards our seats, which were roped off from the rest of people in attendance.

Ron and I were seated in the front row, right in front of the podium where Beau was to narrate the story of Christ. Furthermore, the beauty of the decorations caused me to let go of my ill feelings towards Ron.

"Hmm, they seem to really go out," remarked Ron, admiring how decorative the stage was. "Too bad that nothing is as cool in my house."

"That's because you are of a different faith," I replied, still clutching my rosaries tightly. "But, nevertheless, the processional is meant to bring people of all backgrounds together, including people of the Jewish faith."

"Indeed," sighed Ron. "Still, I think that there should be a processional for Hanukkah."

I merely just ignored the remark and soon, the band began to play and after a few minutes of epic Christmas music, the sights and sounds of a large group of people holding candles in the darkness began to make their way towards the stage. Seeing this made me feel of the uncertainty of that was going on between me and God. Eventually, the sounds of trumpets were heard and then, Beau stood up to read the story of Jesus.

"And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed," Beau began. "And all went to be taxed, everyone into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; because he was of the house and lineage of David to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child."

The next part of the story involved a song that I remember my mom telling me about that made both her and dad cry. It was the song that came to symbolize the relationship between Jesus and his mother, the most Blessed Virgin Mary.

"And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."

Yes, it was the song "Candlelight Carol" that always got to them and it was going to get to me. From the moment that the female soloist began singing the open words, I felt myself getting choked up and tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"Hey," whispered Ron. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, feeling choked up. "I...just…can't abide to listen to this song."

Ron sighed as he pulled me to his shoulder and Beau began to suddenly take notice of this as he waited to resume. He was probably thinking that I was trying to back out because I couldn't handle the song "Candlelight Carol."

…

Eventually, I did pull myself together and the processional came to an end on a high note. But, Beau had his concerns.

"Kim, what was going on during the Candlelight Carol?" he asked as we had the ending dinner at Carthy Circle restaurant in California Adventure. "You were crying."

"I wasn't crying," I answered. "I was just emotional, that's all. Haven't you ever have gotten emotional during a song?"

"No," said Beau, sharply. "I've never gotten emotional. But, I am worried that you are going to break down crying onstage tomorrow night. You can't let them see your emotions get the better of you."

Ron could see that Beau was starting to become more than a little harsh towards me. However, part of me that Beau was right on not letting the audience see me show my emotions.

"Hey, leave her alone, Bridges!" cried Ron, getting in between me and Beau. "Kim is very sensitive to certain songs, okay?"

"Sit down, young man," he ordered, grabbing a glass of wine to throw in Ron's face. "This doesn't concern you at all!"

"She's my girlfriend," Ron growled, staring right in Beau's face. "And I will defend her to the ends of the Earth. So, if I were you, I'd back off and focus on your own famous life."

Beau was not going to stand for this and decided to leave his own dinner in a huff. Part of me couldn't believe that Ron had done this act out of love for me. However, another part of me was angry for the disrespect that he showed towards a major actor like Beau Bridges.

"So what if you were crying?" remarked Ron. "You are who you are, Kim and nothing is going to change that."

But, I had my reasons and what Beau was giving me was something that was going to help me get through this. Later that night, unbeknownst to Ron, I decided to pay Beau a visit long after Disneyland had closed…


	12. Words of Advice from Beau Bridges

Chapter 12

"Words of Advice from Beau Bridges"

Ashamed that Ron would act the way he did, I left the Carthay Circle restaurant and dashed back to the Disneyland Hotel searching high and low for Beau's room. Finally, I was directed to a suite not far from where Ron and I were staying. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited for the disgruntled actor to open the door and basically tell me to shoo.

"Oh, Kim," he said, opening the door and looking much calmer than before. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come on in."

Inviting me in, I slid off my black pea coat and threw it down on Beau's sofa along with the soft leopard print scarf that was around my neck. To be honest, I was very surprised to see that Beau was acting like this. He had a very good reason to criticize me when it came to hiding my emotions during the performance.

"Um, I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you after my performance," he apologized. "I wasn't trying in any way to upset you at all, you know that."

"I understand," I said, scratching the sequins on my skirt. "In fact, I needed to hear that heading into my performance tomorrow. Everyone's going to be watching me and the last thing I want is to be making a complete idiot of myself in front of all those people."

"Well, that's what I want to hear, Kim," replied Beau. "As an actor and public speaker, it's important that you keep your emotions in check. You don't want to have people seeing you for all the negative reasons. But, I can tell from the look on your face that there is something else you wish to tell me about that I don't know."

Hearing this was quite a shock to me and it seemed that Beau was beginning to catch onto my feelings. Knowing that I didn't want his night to be ruined any more than it already was, I came clean.

"Beau, it seems really personal to talk about," I sighed. "But, there is another reason that I am doing this narrative. But, since it is personal, are you a believer of God?"

"To be honest," answered Beau, lowering his head slightly. "Yes, I am a believer of God. My whole family believes in God and there are times where I have gotten angry at him."

Almost immediately, Beau and I were starting to connect with one another. He and I both had the same feelings of God making us angry at him. I wanted to keep this conversation going and that was all there was to it.

"Kim, have you ever seen movies starring my father, Lloyd Bridges?" asked Beau.

"Not very much," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there were times that I blamed God for making my father the workaholic actor he was," answered Beau. "I am the oldest of three children and when my father became thrown into his work, I had been forced to step up and take care of my brother, Jeff and younger sister. My father's hard work often made him turn to drinking and there were times that he would return home drunk as a lord."

I could feel spine run cold upon hearing this. In fact, I could very well relate to Beau in the sense that I had situations where even my own father would turn to the bottle whenever he got stressed.

"Wow," I remarked. "I'm sorry to hear that, Beau."

"It's all right," he remarked back, holding his hand in my face. "I needed to air this out. For most of my life, I've often questioned God's motives and after my dad died, I asked God another question about why he wouldn't keep my father away from the bottle. So, for three years, I turned my back on God and I wouldn't go back to church. Then, I got the call from Disney that I would be doing the processional and it seemed that this was a sign that God was telling me to come home to his flock again."

Now, Beau was beginning to really connect with me.

"I had the sort of same feeling as you, Beau," I replied. "About eight years ago, my boyfriend that you confronted and I were out on our first real date as a couple. We went to see a screening of _Fantasia_ that was being sponsored by my ex-boyfriend's father."

Beau raised an eyebrow and began to wonder to himself why I would even attend something that was sponsored by Josh's father. In his mind, Beau was probably thinking that Josh was up to no good.

"Indeed," he said. "Do go on."

"Well, before I go on," I continued. "I know what you are thinking about my ex. When we broke up, it was on mutual terms. He and I are actually still very good friends to this very day."

Beau's eyebrow lowered after hearing this and I took in another deep breath to continue my story.

"Back to what had happened," I said. "Well, our date was going along smoothly when someone that I also used to date, a guy that wasn't even a guy to begin with, kidnapped my ex and his girlfriend in an attempt to lure me out into the open. When I confronted him, he wanted me to feel humiliated like I made him feel humiliated. So, he forced me to strip and then he and I fought and…well, he almost got away with his intentions until my current boyfriend and our teacher intervened."

"Incredible," gasped Beau, astonished by my story. "But, that isn't the whole story, isn't it?"

"It's not," I said, my voice sounding remorseful. "After another far more deadly encounter with a group of aliens known as Lowardians during my high school graduation, I began to feel that God was not protecting me on purpose. Ever since then, I've been sort of…distancing myself from the church."

Beau got up from the chair he was in and came over to sit next to me. He patted me on the back and looked over at me, smiling in sympathetic and comforting manners.

"Well, I know that we both have one thing in common," sighed Beau. "We both have been chosen to narrate the Candlelight Processional not by Disney, but also by God himself. But, we can't let God see us in weak manners. When I was doing the processional tonight, I felt as if God was listening and started to forgive me for leaving him. If he could the same thing for me, then he could do the same thing for you."

…

I took these words as I returned to the suite that night and while I was still ticked at Ron for talking to Beau like that, I couldn't stay entirely focused on being mad at him entirely. There was a far more important matter to focus on when I would narrate the processional the very next night…


	13. No Turning Back Now

Chapter 13

"No Turning Back Now"

For the rest of the night before my performance, all I could do was just lie in bed wide awake, thinking of what Beau and I had talked about. He was right, I couldn't let the audience or even God himself see my emotions get the better of me. There was no question in my mind whether or not I would tell the story of Christmas without any problems, but I couldn't guarantee it.

When I woke up the next morning, all I could do was just stay in bed and go back to sleep for a few more hours. My performance was later that night, but if this was going to be the big moment where God and I would repair our relationship, it would have to be perfect. The hours went by and soon, I was in the bathroom applying my makeup and fixing my hair while wearing my black sequin skirt again, this time with a long sleeved green sweater that had sequins on the front. As I finished putting my features on, a knock was heard at the door.

"Just a minute!" I called and then made my way towards the door and opened it to reveal Ron on the other side, already dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and red necktie. "Oh, hey, Ron."

"Hey, KP," Ron said as he came back into the suite. "I was just downstairs printing out our boarding passes for tomorrow. You look pretty."

"Thanks," I remarked as I went over to slid on a pair of black nylon stockings onto my legs. "I wanted to go with something festive enough. How is it out there?"

"They're already starting to fill up," answered Ron, putting the boarding passes onto the dresser. "Trust me, I thought graduating from Middleton High was so high in demand or even attending our proms. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," I sighed, sliding my stocking clad feet into a pair of black high heels. "But, I'm still trying to keep Beau's words of advice to heart."

Ron said nothing out of respect for my feelings, although he knew exactly what Beau had said to unintentionally upset me the night before. Furthermore, he knew also of how important tonight was to me, my family and most importantly, to all that would be in attendance.

"What did he give you in terms of advice, KP?" asked Ron.

"He told me a story last night," I replied, sliding on my black pea coat and grabbing my purse before we left the suite to make our way towards Disneyland's Main Street. "The story was about how Beau was angry at God for allowing his father to drink himself into oblivion as a result of his work. Almost immediately, we began to connect with one another, Ron. We both had our reasons for disliking God and Beau told me that eventually over time, he learned to forgive God."

Given the confrontation that he had with Beau the night before, Ron said nothing to the story I had just related to him. But, I didn't have the time nor the patience to try and get through to him. I had to stay focused on the task at hand which was performing the story of Christmas.

…

Like the previous night, the lights surrounding Main Street were dimmed and the sounds of the orchestra were heard as the choirs made their pilgrimage towards the stage. For the next few minutes, the choirs continued to sing as they climbed into their places. Then suddenly, the trumpets sounded and the opening music reached its climax.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the Disneyland Announcer over a loudspeaker. "Kim Possible!"

The crowd cheered as I rose to my feet, took a deep breath and began to narrate the story of Christ while Ron, my family and about 1,000 or so people watched.

"The angel Gabriel was sent by God," I began as I read from the scriptures. "To a city of Galilee named Nazareth, to a Virgin betrothed to a man whose name was Joseph of the house of David. The Virgin's name was Mary and having come in, the angel Gabriel said to her, 'Rejoice, highly favored one. The lord is with you, blessed are you among women.' But as she lay before him, she was troubled and his saying considered really she was the chosen one. And then the angel said to her, 'Do not be afraid, Mary. For you have found favor with God and behold, you conceive in your womb and bring forth a son. And his name shall be called Jesus."

Once again, the lights dimmed and I took my seat by the podium, reflecting on the first part of the processional as the choirs began singing "The First Noel."

"All right, Kim," I thought to myself. "You have struck the first home run of the night and there is plenty more to come for you. Stay composed and you will get through this. He will be watching among the crowds and if Beau said it worked for him, then it can work for you."

Soon, the second hymn ended and the crowd applauded, meaning that it was time to continue the story.

"In those days," I began once again. "A decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. So all went to be registered, every one to his own city. Joseph also went up from Galilee out of the city of Nazareth and into Judea to the city of David, which was called Bethlehem because he was of the house of David to be registered with Mary, his betrothed wife, who was with child. And so it was, that while they were there, the days were completed for her to be delivered. And she brought forth her first born son, wrapped him in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger because there was no room for them in the inn."

Now, came the tricky part for me which was to not cry during "Candlelight Carol." I once again took my seat and I could see that Beau was watching me closely. The sounds of the vocalists' angelic voices were trying to get me to turn on the waterworks. But, I wasn't going to give in. For a few moments, it seemed like I was going to give in, but I was determined not to. For the next minutes, the music continued and by the time the song ended, I felt…fine. There were no tears forming in my eyes and I was perfectly normal.

"Yes!" I thought to myself again. "I didn't cry my eyes out like before! That's it, Kimberly Anne, you've done it and now, you can get through this easily."

As the crowd applauded, I got back to the podium feeling much more confident than before.

…

"Now there were shepherds living out in the fields," I read. "Keeping watch over their flocks by night. And behold, the angel of the lord stood before them and the glory of God shone around about them. But, they were greatly afraid and the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid, for onto you I bring good tidings of great joy which will be for all people. For there is born to you this day, in the city of David, a savior which is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you; you will find the babe, wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger."

Following another majestic and powerful hymn, I moved on to the next part of the story.

"The shepherds rose to follow the star as it shone in the east," I said. "For suddenly there was with the angel, a multitude of heavenly hosts praising God singing, 'Glory to God in the highest and peace on Earth, goodwill toward men.'"

I then sat down as the sounds of "Angels We Have Heard on High," played from the choirs and the orchestra. Once the hymn was over, I got back up and looked down at my loved ones, all smiling warmly at me doing this.

"And so it was," I continued. "When the angels had gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another 'Let us go to the city of Bethlehem and see this miracle that has come to pass of which the lord has made known to us.' And they came with great haste, finding Mary, Joseph and the babe lying in a manger. Though when they had seen him, they made widely known the same of which was told to them concerning this child of prophecy."

Soon, the female and the male soloist was singing again this time, performing "What Child is This?" As I watched, I saw what appeared to be a nice touch to the song as several choir members emerged and rang bells as the soloists and the choirs sang. Once the hymn ended, I rose to my feet and moved towards the near-climax of the story.

"Now, after Jesus was born in Bethlehem in Judea," I continued as the opening sounds of "We Three Kings" began to play. "In the days of King Herod the Great, behold wise men came from the east to Jerusalem saying 'Where is he who is born King of the Jews? For we have seen his star in the east, the sign of his birth and we have come to worship him.' Then Herod, who had secretly called the wise men determined from them what time the star would appear. And then he sent them to Bethlehem saying, 'Go and search carefully for the child of prophecy and when you have found him, bring back word to me, so that I may come and worship him also."

…

Soon, the song had concluded and I gave watch to Ron and my family. But as I looked at their proud faces, I saw what appeared to be an old man dressed in white and I knew very well that it was God. Looking closely at him, he could only smile at what I was doing. I could tell that he was starting to gain favor with me. But, it was far from over as I still needed to finish the story.

"When they heard the king, they departed and behold, the star that they had seen in the east went before them until it came and stood before them over the manger where the babe laid. And when they had come into the manger, they saw the young child with Mary his mother and fell down to worship him. And when they had opened their treasures, they presented them as gifts to them: Gold from Persia, Frankenscense of Avacinia and Myrrh from India."

With those words, I triumphantly sat down while "Joy to the World" was performed, then I stood back up to the podium for the actual climax of the story, which was reciting James Allan Francis' poem, "One Solitary Life."

"Like the Wise Men and Shepherds from 2,000 years ago," I read. "We pause to remember the child sleeping in the night and his eternal promise of goodness and light."

However, before I could read the poem, the soloists returned and sang "Silent Night" first in Latin and then in English, while also encouraging everyone to sing along. I couldn't help but also sing along as well, feeling accomplished in a sense. Once the song was concluded, it was time for the poem.

"For almost 9 decades," I said. "Millions have been inspired by the Christian message originally expressed in 1926 by James Allan Francis when he wrote, 'He was born in an obscure village, the child of a peasant woman. He grew up in another obscure village where he worked in a Carpenter's shop until he was 30. And for three years, he was an itinerant preacher. He never wrote a book; never held an office; he never had a family or owned a house; he didn't go to college and he never visited a big city. He never travelled more than 200 miles from the place where he was born. He did none of the things that was usually associated with greatness and he had no credentials, but himself."

Before I could say another word, I took a deep breath knowing that I was getting towards the part that was the greatest prophecy foretelling the final days of Jesus's life.

"'And while still a young man,'" I continued. "'The tide of popular opinion turned against him. His friends ran away and he was turned over to his enemies. He went through the mockery of a trial and he was nailed to a cross between two common thieves. While he was dying, his executioners gambled for his clothing, the only property he had left on Earth. When he was dead, he was laid in a borrowed grave through the pity of a friend."

I took another deep breath out of relief that I was through the nitty gritty of the story and nearing the end of this spiritual assignment.

"Over 20 centuries have come and gone," I sighed. "And today, he is still the centerpiece of much of the human race and the leader of mankind's progress. All the armies that ever marched; all the navies that ever sailed; all the parliaments that ever sat in office; all the kings that ever reigned put together have not affected the life of man on this Earth as much as this One Solitary Life.'"

As the choirs and orchestra cried out in jubilation, I got back up for the closing message.

"Although hundreds of years have passed," I concluded. "We still celebrate the birthday of that babe in Bethlehem. For unto us, a child is born, unto us a son is given and the government shall be upon his shoulders. And his name shall be called 'wonderful,' 'counselor,' 'the Mighty God,' 'the everlasting father,' and 'the prince of peace.'"

Then, feeling a sense of accomplishment, I listened to the choirs and orchestra end the processional with the sounds of "Hallelujah" ringing through the air while the crowds cheered wildly and after the credits were handed out to the choirs, orchestra, and soloists, I said my closing remarks.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," I said, excitedly. "It is such an honor to be here tonight at the happiest place on earth, to tell the story of our lord and master. I would like to thank the people of Disneyland, my family and of course, the love of my life, Ronald Stoppable for being here to support me and if we could just recognize them…"

The spotlight came down on them and the crowd cheered as they waved back in reply.

"Furthermore, I hope you all have a pleasant time here at Disneyland. May you travel home safe and may you all have a wonderful and joyful holiday season. Thank you and May God bless you all!"

…

The crowds cheered loudly once more as they all began to disperse while I came down to hug Ron and my parents tightly.

"Kimmie, we are so proud of you," cried my mother, hugging me tightly.

"Fantastic job, Kim!" added my father. "You've made us the happiest parents on earth tonight!"

Soon, we left Main Street and returned to the Carthay Circle Theater Restaurant for a celebratory dinner. However, there was still the matter of God and I facing each other in a spiritual post-Candlelight ceremony meeting…


	14. A Chat with God

Chapter 14

"A Chat With God"

Once my performance at the Processional came to an end, I joined Ron and my folks at the Carthay Circle Theatre Restaurant for a celebratory dinner. The feelings of accomplishment were still fresh inside of me, but there still sat a feeling of noticing and acknowledging the presence of God during my performance. When I found a quiet moment to talk, I stepped out into the cold southern California night air and I saw God in the form of a white robed man sitting on a park bench again, looking out among the crowds. He then turned to motion me to come over and sit next to him.

Heeding the call, I sat down next to him and I was waiting for someone to come over and say that I was sitting next to a perverted freak of nature.

"If you were wondering if someone would notice us," said God. "Then, you would be wrong, Kimberly. They cannot see nor hear us."

"Indeed," I remarked, nervously. "So, I take it that you saw my performance back there and seemed to enjoy it very nicely. But, does this mean that…?"

God stopped me from saying another word and I went about to listening to what he had to say. From the look on his face, I could tell that he was willing to open up and accept my cries and pleas for forgiveness.

"Yes, Kimberly," he said. "If you are seeking to reconnect with me, then you have started very nicely. I have seen you relate the story of my son's birth in a manner that was both genuine and sincere. However, I was thinking back to our last conversation together about the challenge of suffering like my son did. Have you come to accept what was given to you?"

It took me a moment to take in what he had said, but it was all for the best. I had to understand that these were challenges that I had to face alone, without him by my side. But, I sat there thinking to myself about not just the events with Eric during junior prom and the Lowardian's during graduation, but in all the missions I had done for the agency known as Global Justice.

"Yes," I sighed, looking over towards God. "All the missions that I had done in the years with Global Justice, they were all personal challenges that were just like the ones Jesus faced, right?"

"That is correct, Kimberly Anne," replied God, who was talking to me in a grandfatherly voice as memories of all my major fights were shown before me in random bubbles. "Every single task that was handed down to you was indeed a test, a test of the lessons that my son had taught you to become a disciple of his kingdom. Satan and I are in a never-ending war that continues to this day and we must challenge our flock to not give into Satan's teachings and all his evil works."

Each bubble went through me like a never ending home movie and each bubble showed me and Ron going up against various high ranking foes like Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Motor Ed, etc. Then all of a sudden, the bubbles disappeared and then, God produced a new set of bubbles that were showing me in my daily everyday civilian life.

"If you were wondering why I am showing these memories, Kimberly Anne," he said. "It is also a sign of the challenges that you faced and have at times given into Satan's temptations and desires."

One of the bubbles that past me was from Halloween during my freshman year of High School where I was caught lying by Ron and my folks. Of course, I was grounded as a result of that period of time. Then, another bubble went past me of that date from hell at the Middleton days festival as a result of the modulator.

"God, I know you are trying to show me all these memories," I said, looking back towards him. "But, what does this have to do with what was going on right now?"

"I want you to see that there were times that you should have challenged your faith in me and my son," he explained, rising from the bench. "But, you didn't and had to learn for yourself that the matters facing you were of problems that only you could solve, Kimberly Anne. Although you have challenged your loyalty towards me before, these two events were meant to see if you and your lover could solve them on your own. In the end, you have proven yourself worthy to being a valued member of my flock."

I was still not totally convinced, but then again, there were plenty of mysteries of the faith that needed to be solved.

"Thank you, God," I whispered. "But, what do I do now?"

"Continue facing the challenges that are before you, Kimberly Anne," God answered as he slowly disappeared. "And remember, that I will still be here to help and guide you from here on in."

..

With those words, I saw God flash away before my eyes and found myself sitting on the bench alone. At that moment, Ron came out and saw me.

"There you are, KP," he said as I got up from the bench. "We were wondering where you were. Everyone's waiting for you to start dinner."

"Sorry, Ron," I remarked. "I was just getting some fresh air. I needed time to decompress from being on the stage. You know how it is."

But Ron could see right through what I was thinking and came to a different hypothesis. Being my boyfriend, he had abilities that could only be found in young men like him.

"I know you were talking with God, KP," he said as we walked back to the restaurant. "He must have said some comforting words to you."

"He did Ron," I replied. "He told me that I needed to be challenged in the manner of Jesus' passion and resurrection and I had succeeded in doing so, even though it was considered unnecessary to me. Still, nothing is going to erase the pain of that fateful night."

It was then that Ron stopped us from taking another step towards the restaurant and he looked over towards me with a very stern look on his face.

"We had a fun night, Kim," he said. "Even though we had to face against a synthrodrome that threatened to tear us apart forever. We saw a childhood classic and had fun at a place where everything was awkward the first time out. But, we had some challenges that tested our relationship and everything came out fine. All that matters is that I love you, Kim, and nothing will ever change that."

With those words, Ron and I shared a brief, but passionate kiss and then we escorted each other back to the Carthay Circle Restaurant to finish off the dinner before we would focus our attention towards going back home…


	15. Reconnected with God

Chapter 15

"Reconnected with God"

As they always say, "All good things must come to an end," which was the case with us as Ron and I prepared to head home following a very tense filled weekend where my faith in God was challenged. But, after taking part in the Candlelight Processional, I had a renewed faith and respect to God and all his works. Now, the time for us to go back to New England and resume our normal lives.

"You seem kind of quiet Kim," remarked Ron as we left the hotel in the limousine. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking away from the window and back to Ron. "I've just been thinking about the past few days and what God said to me about being challenged. Do you think that maybe there will be other challenges in the future, Ron?"

"I don't know," answered Ron. "But, all that matters is that we came out of those challenges with flying colors, KP. We are who we are and that is all there is to it. But, it's like I said KP, no matter what we face, we will face it together."

Ron was very clear in his voice on how he was saying his words and I knew that he was right. We had faced many challenges before and that what we went through with Eric and the Lowardians was just that…challenges. But, if God wanted this to be a series of challenges, then why couldn't he tell me sooner? Oh well, what's done is done, I guess.

"I guess you are right, Ron," I remarked as we arrived at John Wayne Airport, stopping in front of the United Airlines check in area. "If God wanted us to have our relationship challenged, he certainly succeeded and that is for sure."

With those words, we got out of the limousine and dropped our bags off at the United Airlines check in counter before proceeding through security and making our way over to Gate 12, but not before seeing my folks off on their flight back to Boston via Dallas/Fort Worth on American Airlines. As we sat down however, I began to start sneezing like crazy and Ron was quick to take notice.

"Kim, you must be catching a cold," he said. "This another test from God?"

"No," I replied, sneezing into my arm. "This is probably something that just came along naturally. It affected me during the night, you know."

"Must be the southern California cold," suggested Ron. "Well, we'll be home soon, Kim, back to where we belong. Just hang in there."

Even though it was of the most difficult, I tried my hardest to hang in there and soon, we boarded United Airlines Flight 1430 to Chicago/O'Hare which was scheduled to depart at 11:28am. At 11:45am, nearly 20 minutes behind schedule, the Boeing 737-700 lifted off from John Wayne Airport and climbed over the southern California coastline before turning back towards Chicago.

…

Shortly after 5:00pm, after a 3 hour and 25 minute flight, we landed at Chicago/O'Hare International Airport in a cold driving mixture of rain and snow, taxiing over to Gate C17.

"Hey Ron," I said, my voice all stuffed up. "Is there a place where I can stop and get some cold medicine?"

"I'm sure there is KP," replied Ron as we struggled to get through the hordes of airline passengers trying to get home for the holidays. "It's O'Hare, there's bound to be someplace that has cold medicine."

Sure enough, we did stop at a Hudson News and we managed to pick up a box of Nyquil to ease my cold. Yes, I did have a cold, but I had fought through much worse already. After stopping for some take out at a nearby Johnny Rockets, Ron and I made our way over to Terminal 2, arriving at Gate F16 where United Express Flight 3940 to Providence, RI was scheduled to depart from at 7:40pm.

"One more leg to go," I thought to myself as I reached into my purse and clutched my rosaries. "Please God, just get me home to bed. I know we are reconnected and I would like us to stay reconnected. All I ask of you now is to just get me home."

Fortunately, it appeared that my prayers had been answered and we eventually boarded the Embraer 145 jet right on schedule. Furthermore, despite the weather that Chicago was infamous for, we departed on schedule just before 8:00pm climbing through the overcast Chicago skies as I fell asleep on Ron's shoulder.

"So far, so good God," I thought to myself as I slept, coughing and sneezing. "Please keep clearing the way for us to get home."

Sure enough, we landed at TF Green Airport just before 11:00pm and taxied over to Gate 7, putting an end on this important pilgrimage. Once our bags were collected, it was just a short limo ride back to our house in back of Moses Brown and back to our normal lives as boyfriend and girlfriend.

…

A few days later, I returned to La Sallette and paid another visit to Father Jeffrey at the rectory in order to brief him on the importance of this pilgrimage to Disneyland.

"Well, it seems to me that you understand just what God was trying to plan for you," said Father Jeffrey. "It's as we have always taught you, Kimberly that God works in mysterious ways, even if they aren't for the best."

"I know that," I replied. "But, all that matters is that what is done is done and God and I are on good terms again. But at least I understand now what he was trying to do."

It was then that Father Jeffrey asked me a very simple, but important question.

"Now, Kimberly," he asked. "Do you think that maybe perhaps, you will have a better understanding of when God will test you?"

"Yes," I answered. "If there is one thing I learned this past weekend, is that it is truly what it means to be a Catholic which is that you will be tested and that you must be prepared for whatever is thrown at you, even if you may not like it at times and don't want to go through with it but you have to. All that matter is that you never lose faith in God, no matter what the circumstances will be."


End file.
